


If the Fates Allow

by payneberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Holidaze, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Cooking, Fic Exchange, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first holiday together as "Liam and Louis" and Liam's determined to make the Christmas dinner Louis's volunteered them to host one none of them will ever forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Christmas, [peggingstyles](http://peggingstyles.livejournal.com/profile)! I hope your holidays were wonderful and that you enjoy. Written for the [1D Holidaze Fic Exchange](http://1dholidaze.livejournal.com/).
> 
> A million and one thanks to [Kristin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellykapoor) for being a grade A beta, [S](http://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee) for her plot, cooking, and smut guidance, and [Bridget](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingexclamations) for being my favorite cheerleader.

“Do we get the sweet corn or the string beans?” Liam says, eying the two cans in his hands, his elbows perched tensely on their half filled trolley.

“Get both,” Louis says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind and stepping on his toes to press a soft kiss to the nape of Liam’s neck. “I think we can afford it, babe.”

“And you’re going to cook both of them?” Liam asks, turning around to gaze down at Louis.

“Yeah, ‘course,” he says with a cheeky smile and presses another kiss to the corner of Liam’s tight lips.

“Sure you will.” Liam rolls his eyes but then tosses both cans into the trolley before grabbing two more off the shelves.

Liam isn’t entirely sure how he’s gotten himself stuck cooking a Christmas dinner for his best mates, especially when Harry had all but volunteered his kitchen, but Louis had insisted that as a newly official couple they should have the boys at theirs (well, technically Louis’s but Liam hasn’t seen his flat in over two weeks), and Liam really couldn’t say no to Louis.

But if they’re having all the lads over, Liam is determined to do it right. When Louis had noticed how Liam was nearly eroding bald spots on his scalp as he attempted to plan a menu he had suggested they get it catered. But it’s _Christmas_ and Christmas means home-cooked meals. So what if Liam’s never made anything beyond a pasta before?

“It’s going to be great, Li,” Louis whispers against Liam’s arm as he grabs for his hand. “Stop worrying so much.”

Liam squeezes at Louis’s hand for comfort and nods. “If you say— Louis! When did you throw these in here?” he asks holding up a handful of those little fifty pence crisp bags; there’s about two dozen scattered along the bottom of their trolley. “No one needs this many crisps. Put these back. Why can’t you just get the regular sized bag?”

“Because then I wouldn’t get to see you make that adorable pout,” Louis says, grabbing the bags out of Liam’s hands and blowing a raspberry against his neck.

“Louis,” Liam says likes he’s trying to be cross, but instead it comes out as almost a whimper, to Louis’s delight.

Louis scoops up the rest of the bags, his arms nearly overflowing. “Go sort out the rest of this feast and I’ll put these back. But I’m getting two of the big bags and you can’t stop me,” he says as he’s walking around the aisle and then Liam hears the light crunch that must be Louis dropping a few of them followed but a mumbled “shit”.

Liam can’t help but think _serves him right_ , before he’s turning back to his list and trying to decide if he should do roasted or mashed potatoes.

+++

It’s their first holiday together as _Liam and Louis_ and even though Louis has been putting the silverware on chairs or piling all the dessert plates in front of Liam’s spot as Liam himself tries to set the table, he knows how important the evening is to Louis as well.

Even though they'd been messing around off and on since the end of summer, they hadn't made things official until the night after their concert at Madison Square Garden, when, on the way back to the hotel from the after-party, a Liam still buzzed on adrenaline and whiskey sours confessed to Louis that the only thing keeping the night from being perfect was the fact that he couldn't call Louis his boyfriend.

While there isn’t a lot that Louis appears to take very seriously, Liam knows how important their relationship is to him or else he wouldn’t have insisted on hosting this little get-together to show it off, more or less. The thing is that Louis doesn’t really care about the trimmings or if they make one large Christmas pudding or five miniature ones; he’ll be happy as long as he gets to see his friends smiling around the table. And Liam cares about that too, of course; he’d just prefer if his friends weren’t also starving. If it were up to Louis he’d just have them order a dozen pizzas and call it a day.

Liam is not ordering pizza for Christmas.

Although, after he’s elbow deep in mashed potatoes while attempting pay close attention to how to keep the roast seasoned, he thinks that maybe pizza would’ve been the better option.

Louis isn’t a load of help, even though he is trying to be. Mostly he gets distracted by the other pages in Liam’s recipe book and won’t flip back the pages until Liam threatens no sex until New Years.

The doorbell rings as Liam’s putting some clingfilm on the mashed potatoes, with the intention of heating them up along side the roast later. Louis is bounding towards the door with glee and Liam follows behind closely to welcome whoever it is at the door like the gracious host he is.

Louis swings the door open and, of course, it’s Niall standing on the other side wearing a painfully wide grin and a pair of reindeer antlers with tiny jingle bells. He shakes his head deliberately and shouts a “Merry Christmas!” at Liam and Louis as leans into pull them both in a tight hug, dropping the case of lager he’s brought at his feet.

“Merry Christmas, Nialler,” Liam says into a fluff of blonde hair.

“Thanks for coming.” Liam hears Louis’s muffled voice from not too far.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Leemo,” Niall says, still clinging to the both of them. He squeezes them once more tightly and then Liam feels a familiar pinch on his arse and when Niall finally lets them free, there’s Louis winking at Liam with a crooked smile.

“Make yourself at home,” Liam says, hoisting up the beer onto his shoulder and heading towards the kitchen.

“Leeeeeyum,” he hears Louis whine from behind him. “Stay here,” Louis whispers, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and standing on his toes to hook his chin over Liam’s shoulder. His thumbs trail up under the hem of Liam’s button-down, stroking lazily against his stomach.

Liam stifles a groan. “Lou — c’mon.” He turns to lay a gentle kiss on Louis’s cheek. “You know I can’t. I have to finish dinner. Go entertain our guest,” he says with a smile. “I’ll be out soon. Promise.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Louis gripes, stomping his feet a little for show. Liam has to admit that it’s quite adorable when Louis pretends to be cranky.

“Promise,” he repeats, leaning in to capture Louis’s lips with his own.

“Oi, lovebirds. What’s a lad gotta do for a pint, ‘round here?”

+++

Liam’s in the kitchen far longer than anyone would deem “soon”. He’s got the sleeves of his formerly crisp white button-down rolled up to his elbows as he’s pulling tray after tray out of Louis’s state of the art oven (which Liam is pretty sure has never actually been used before).

It’s actually forty-five minutes later by the time Liam can tear himself away from the stove and even then it’s only to bring out a tray of pigs in a blanket for his guests, all of whom pounce the second he sets it down on the coffee table.

“Li, stay please,” Louis pleads, his mouth full.

“Yeah, stay,” the rest of the lads chorus as Louis grabs for Liam’s wrist.

Liam sighs loudly. “Alright, just let me go check that I’ve not left any burners on,” he says before turning back to the kitchen quickly before Louis can protest any further.

Back in the kitchen, Liam realizes suddenly that most of the things he’s got left to do actually can’t be done for _hours_ yet, when the roast’s finished and, according the the timer he’s set on his watch, he’s got another half hour before he’s got to turn the oven off and let it sit.

Ignoring the feeling that he should be finding something productive to do, he heads back into the living room and unties the red checked apron Louis insisted he’d wear, tossing over the couch where Louis is sat watching _Elf_ with the lads.

When Louis sees Liam’s presence he beams brightly and tugs at Liam’s wrist until Liam’s sat squeezed between Louis and Zayn. Louis kicks his legs of Liam’s thighs and scoots over so he’s almost in Liam’s lap.

“So you can’t escape,” Louis says, pecking a kiss behind Liam’s ear.

Liam has to admit it’s quite lovely sitting amongst his four best friends — well, three best friends and his _boyfriend_. He shakes his head a bit and tries to suppress a grin. He’s still not used to that word, _boyfriend_.

“What is it?” Louis asks, his voice soft, like he’s mesmerized a bit, though Liam think it’s probably just the lagers.

He shakes his decidedly. “S’nothing. Just happy to be here with you. And the boys. S’like our own family.”

Liam’s heart bangs on his chest as Louis makes some kind of face like he’s been smacked over the head but it disappears rather quickly. He lays a loud, wet kiss on Liam’s temple saying, “Awww, Liam Payne, aren’t you the romantic?”

“Shut it, Lou,” he says, but he’s laughing and so is Louis; he can hear Niall’s loud cackle join in and he really is just _happy_.

+++

The movie is nearing the end when his watch timer goes off. Liam clicks it off with a sigh. He’d nearly forgotten about the responsibilities that await in the kitchen and he’s already anxious thinking about how he’s going to heat the potatoes and the dinner rolls without cracking the oven door.

Gently, he pushes Louis off his lap and grabs the apron, slinging it around his neck as he gets up.

“Duty calls,” he says, not looking at Louis’s face. He’s got no right to be upset, Liam thinks, the whole party was his idea afterall.

Liam’s mentally trying to plan out how long the beans and sweetcorn will need to cook for when he’s startled by a shove pushing him into the hallway loo. Immediately he knows that it’s Louis because of the way his fingertips grasp at Liam’s biceps and, really, who else would be shoving Liam into a toilet.

“Hi,” is all Louis says as he locks the door and leans against it, wearing a grin that Liam can tell is hiding something. There’s enough space between them for Liam to see the look that dances through his eyes.

“Lou.” Liam screws his eyes shut for just a moment. “What are you doing?” he asks, raising his hands a bit confused.

“You need to relax, Liam,” he sighs, their eyes meeting.

“I’ve got a Christmas dinner to finish,” Liam says, making to move passed Louis and the locked door.

“Fuck it,” Louis says. “It’s Christmas and that doesn’t mean shit about fancy puddings or any of that. You need to be enjoying your friends. And family,” he adds poignantly and closes the gap between them.

“I just want it to be special for them and for you. Especially for you, Lou,” he says, his voice. He’s close enough to count all the freckles that are sprinkled along Louis’s cheeks.

“It will be,” Louis almost whispers. “You just need to relax. Do you need my help relaxing, Liam Payne?” His hand plays at Liam’s belt buckle as he meets Liam’s mouth in a hard and deliberate kiss, pushing him squarely against the porcelain sink.

“Lou,” Liam chokes out, slightly pulling away after a moment too long. “We can’t. We have guests,” he says but his voice is unsteady and Louis has that victory glint in his eye already.

“I’ll be quick,” Louis says, sucking bruises down the column of Liam’s neck and Liam thinks those are going to be fun to explain to their parents when they go home next week. Then Louis licks over that spot on Liam’s throat that he knows drives Liam mental and suddenly Louis’s hand is grasping at Liam’s cock through his pants and Liam isn’t thinking about parents anymore.

Louis drops to his knees, a wicked grin playing across his face, and Liam’s stomach clenches in anticipation. Louis must notices because he’s pressing his open mouth right where Liam’s shirt has ridden up. He palms at Liam’s dick again through his trousers, staring up until Liam undoes the button, his eyes never falling from Louis’s.

Louis makes short work of Liam’s belt and fly and Liam can feel himself grow harder as he watches the way Louis is licking at his lips almost in anticipation. He hisses softly when Louis draws his cock free and again when he swallows him down deep, his wicked eyes still locked on Liam’s face.

Liam has to break their gaze as he rolls his head back slightly and screws his eyes shut tight as Louis’s tongue plays along the underside of his cock. He chances a look downward again and sees that Louis is jerking at his own dick through his trousers with a hand that’s not gripping at Liam’s waist.

Running his thumb over the flushed hollow of Louis’s cheek, he can feel the head of his own dick. He meets Louis’s eyeline again and the wicked twinkle has turned to a debauched desperation that’s sending Liam over the edge.

His stomach clenches tight and his dick twitches inside Louis’s hot mouth as he comes, his vision going dark around the edges. Louis continuing to swallow deeply around him until Liam’s too sensitive to take anymore and pulls Louis up by the bicep into a sealing kiss. Liam licks lazily into Louis’s mouth, smiling as he tastes himself on Louis’s lips.

He trails his hands down and pulls Louis’s hand out of his trousers and unzips them quickly getting his still shaking hand around Louis’s thick length. He can tell how close Louis is by the keening sounds he’s making against Liam’s neck and the way his body’s trembling in Liam’s arms.

A fast few twisting strokes, Liam’s thumb swiping at the head, and Louis is shaking as he comes all over Liam’s hand with a high moan, slumping heavy against Liam’s chest.

Liam smiles against Louis’s sweaty fringe as he feels Louis’s breathing even out. When he thinks Louis can manage standing on his own Liam pushes him off lightly and feels him leave a linger kiss at the hollow of Liam’s throat before smiling up at him.

“Should probably wash your hands, Chef Payne,” Louis says, a cheeky smirk playing across his lips.

“Yeah,” Liam chuckles.

“Lucky this sink is here,” Louis, perking up.

Louis kisses Liam’s cheek and grabs for his wrists and turns the faucet on. They quickly wash up and straighten out their trousers. Louis smirks at the wrinkles that plague the bottom of Liam’s button-down but Liam thinks they should both just consider themselves lucky that they’ve somehow managed to not stain their clothes.

Liam laughs again. “Yeah, real lucky you decided to suck me off in the loo.”

Fingers locked together, Liam and Louis walk back into the living room, ignoring the whistles and knowing looks from Harry and Niall (Zayn’s fallen asleep).

+++

They’ve started a game of FIFA and Louis is cheering Liam on as his computerised Man U striker scores spectacularly against Niall’s poor Arsenal keeper.

Their cheers (and Niall’s groans) are interrupted by a loud beeping as they all look around trying to find the source.

“Shit!” Liam shouts and bounds towards the kitchen.

The entire kitchen is filled with a hazy smoke and Liam grabs a tea towel to cover his mouth as he shuts off the oven and opens the door. Behind a dense cloud of smoke lies Christmas dinner and it’s so badly burned it’s turned a charcoal black.

Liam feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Louis looking close to tears.

“I’m so sorry, Li. I shouldn’t have...” he trails off and looks away.

“No, Lou, it’s fine.” Liam finds himself replying with a sudden burst of laughter because the whole thing is just sort of ridiculous. Honestly, what kind of nineteen year old boy thinks he can handle cooking up a full Christmas dinner?

“Liam,” Louis looks up concerned.

“No, I mean. It’s fine. It sucks that we spend all this money but it’s fine. We’ve got mashed potatoes, right?” He says, with a grin and pulls Louis close to his chest.

“What did you do?” Niall shrieks from behind them and Liam chest is still shaking with laughter. “You ruined a perfectly beautiful roast — oh it was so beautiful. You were shagging and you ruined the roast.” He’s shouting but Liam can tell it’s residual FIFA emotions and it’s mostly just for show.

“Worth it, I’d say,” Liam says, looking down at Louis with a grin. Louis only responds by kissing him deep as lazy smoke winds it’s way around them.

“I’ll grab the takeaway menu,” Zayn says, shaking his head.

“Merry Christmas,” Louis murmurs against Liam’s mouth before pressing one last kiss. The twinkle in his eye renders Liam nearly breathless.

“Merry Christmas,” Liam repeats.

“For fuck’s sake, would you two keep your trousers on? I’m starved,” Niall shouts, waving the paper takeaway menu around frantically.

Instead Louis grabs him by the scruff of his jumper and pulls him into a hug with one arm, his other still wrapped around Liam.

“You too, Zayn, Haz,” Louis says and they huddle around Liam, Harry playfully squeezing at his arse and Zayn’s hand coming to rest firmly on his shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, lads,” he says, the side of his face pressed against the crown of Louis’s head.

Liam feels like his chest could burst wide open; he’s so overjoyed. He can feels how his cheeks are starting to grow sore from his wide smile but it’s a pain he can handle as he’s met with a discordant chorus of “Merry Christmas”.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". 
> 
> Thanks for reading Christmas fic, even though Christmas has passed. xo :)


End file.
